Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Script
The script/screenplay for the 2014 fan-film reboot adapt of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy is written by, yours truly, Anthony Marsh, Jr . The following is a screenplay for a fanfilm reboot based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. It is completely drafted and written by Marsh, Jr, who is starring, producing and directing the film. 'Article Link' * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Screenplay - Original/rough draft 'FINAL DRAFT (2013)' * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Script - FINAL DRAFT 'Character Premises' The characters in PRLG 2014 are mainly Rangers Marsh, Jr created for his fanfic series Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders . The Rangers here in the film, are not the real Galaxy Rangers, rather, its a new generation of individuals to rise and become the new Galaxy Power Rangers. *'NOTE 1:' The cast, other than featuring Marsh, include big-name actors of Pop-Culture, which are actors (of other TV shows and films) that have nothing to do with the show and actors that has never been on the show. *'NOTE 2:' The Yellow Ranger in this version of PRLG is a male, just like Hikaru (GingaYellow) in Gingaman. *'NOTE 3:' The film is set 15 years after Lost Galaxy as referrences from the season is featured here. 'Cast of Characters' 'Returning Lost Galaxy Characters' Characters from the actual TV continuity of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy will be reintroduced here for the reboot. * Leo Corbett - returning from the actual series as a Veteran Ranger to lead a new team, and as the Red Ranger. * Trakeena * Deviot * Villamax * Kegler * Treacheron * Furio - only for 1 flashback. * Barbarax * Scorpius - only for flashbacks. * Stingwingers - footsoldiers. 'From Other Power Rangers series' * Zeltrax - from'' Dino Thunder'' (originally rumored to be reintroduced) * Phantom Ranger - from Turbo '' 'Returning Galactic Military Police Defenders Characters With the film set 15 years after the series, the film will mainly surround the characters from Marsh's "Galactic Military Police Defenders" fan-fiction continuity of Power Rangers and half of the characters Marsh had from the previous unreleased films (including 2011's derrided Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena ) to be rentroduced here. * Gwen McQueen * Browne Jones * Billy James * AJ Weems * Jess Marshall * Commander Chalmers * Devin Stewart * Carrie Miller * Skobo Johnson '''New Characters * Lord Metarex * Chromite Soldiers - footsoldiers * Malicia * Thorne Campbell 'Other' * Orion Legend Rangers - the Galaxy Rangers' lost ancestors based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger. * Future OMEGA Ranger - from the Super Legends video game * Shadow Knight Ranger - AJ Weems' new form as a non-Ranger but his new form is based on the Kamen Rider Wing Knight costume (originally donned by Len) from Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. 'Scenes' (Episode Chapters) * The Quasar Story Thus Far - opening prologue * Retaliation Begins - opening convoy scene. * Homecoming :: - reintroduces Leo Corbett, and the GMPD cadets AJ Weems, Will James, Browne Jones and Gwen McQueen. * Metarex Rising :: - reintroduces Trakeena. Lord Metarex and the Chromite Soldiers and the entire Zeon Army is introduced. * A Quasar Comeback * Tempted From the Shadows * Mirinoi's Reckoning * The Chromite Invasion * Heart of a Mantis Queen * The Ranger Affair * Leo's Suspicions * The Grand Zeon Monster Mash * The Beasts Unleashed * The Shadows Betrayed Me * The Yearning of hatred * Reclaiming the Lights * One Life to Live * The Magna Defender Returns * Pessimist Ranger * Beauty of Seduction * Beauty and the Warrior * A Storm is Coming * Passion of the Mantis * Red Ranger Obsession * Treacheron Returns * Lovesick Bug-Lady * Theraputic Interruptus * AJ's Choice * Nice to Meet You Thorne * Batterdammerung * Sigh of the Wolf * A Contest Undaunted * Secret Expose * Honey, I Destroyed the Rangers * Imagining a World Without The Power Rangers * Terra Venture is Yours * The Sound of Destruction * Getting Closer * A Calm Before the Storm * Dark Galaxy Homecoming * Secrets of the Orion Legend Rangers * Chaos Rises * Deviot's Fury * Little Second to None * The Affair Revealed * We Were Warned * The Fate of Destiny Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Segments Category:Segments (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film)